Zed (Ben 10)
Zed is an Anubian Baskurr formerly owned by Khyber, joining Ben's team as "Zed" after Kevin saved her life. She was voiced by Paul Eiding. History She was found by Khyber and chosen as a "worthy tool" for his hunting career. Ever since she has been trained and responded to her master commands. The Nemetrix With every test subject failing to remain stable and control of their transformations. Due to her savage nature, she is the perfect host for the Nemetrix and responds to Khyber's commands. Defeating Ben 10 At first her three transformations didn't defeat Ben. But with her master present, she more acturate at the right forms of defeating Ben 10 and win each transformations. Taking the prey back to ship. Until Ben escape and defeated again with the wrong prey (Tyrannopede is Humongosaur's natural predator and defeated by Grey Matter's Hephasestan Nero Grip, the a paralyzing move use on her by Khyber). She and his survived the ship crashing in the forest, both fail to capture Ben Tennyson. Out of Control The Nemetrix becomes unstable and randomly changes forms. Later, Dr. Psychobos fixes the device and she turns back to normal. Distraction She keeps Ben busy while her master fighting against Rook and Malware download the codes for the Galvan Defense. She retreated and returns to the Faction. Downfall of the Galvans She gains another predator DNA from a fossil (Omnivoracious) and downloaded it to the Nemetrix, and tries to kill Azmuth and was distracted by Ben. She becomes confused by the whistle commands from her master and Azmuth's fossil whistle, which tricks her to turn into Vicetopus and attack Dr. Psychobos of squeezing the life out of him. Khyber takes the Nemetrix of her collar, and she becomes a prisoner of the the Galvan Soldiers. Then, after escaping from the soldiers during the attempted destruction of Galvan Prime and starts attacking Kevin. But, she becomes trapped under a boulder and Kevin saves her. She later becomes Kevin's dog and is revealed to be a female (Due of Kevin's studying on alien lifeforms classes.) Appearance She ressembles a cross between a dinosaur canine and feline features (e.g longer hind legs), with a blue body and blacks stripes. Dog-like face, ears, legs, body and tail, feline-like feet and reflexes. Powers and Abilities She is extremely agile, keen sense of smell and enhanced strength to throw a human across the room. Also, high audible range and powerful roar. With the Nemetrix *'Crabdozer: '''A rhino beetle-like predator immune to fire and extreme heat, it has a rock-like body breaking the hardest and toughest material. (Predator of the Pyronites) *'Buglizard:' A four-eyed white reptile that emit yellow fogs, extremely agile and fast of hunting their prey (Lepidopterrans). *'Slamworm:' A giant worm-like creature with great digging speed and travels underground. (Predator of the Talpaedans). *'Terroranchula: A giant four legged spider with pincers with claws. (Predator of Ball Weevil). *Tyrannopede: ' *'Hypnotick: A bee or moth-like predator that can become intangible and creates red circles to hypnotize its prey. (Predator of Necrofiggians). *Omnivoracious: A tall purple bird-like alien that became extinct millions of years age, until Dr. Psychobos manage to create a DNA sample from a fossil and added it to the nemetrix. (Predators of the Galvans). *Vicetopus (species:Vicetopus): A large dark, red octopus with a powerful beak, extended tentacles and powerful strenght. Predator of Cerebocrustaceans and is immune to electrical attacks of it's prey. *Mucilator: '''A rock skinned alien with purple patches that are used to trap it prey. (Predator of Crashhopper.) Gallery Zed owned by Kevin.png|As of Mystery, Incorporeal. Khyber's_Dog_(Anubian_Baskurr).png|When she had the Nemetrix. Vicetopus.png|Vicetopus (Nemetrix) Buglizard_(Nemitrix).png|Buglizard Crabdozer.PNG|Crabdozer It_was17.png|Mucilator Tyrannopede.PNG|Tyrannopede Terroranchula_profile.png|Terroranchula FaFBM_(11).png|Panuncian FaFBM_(494).png|Ultimate Panuncian Slamworm.png|Slamworm Hypnotick.png|Hypnotick Crabdozer khyber.png|Crabdozer armor Trivia *In the episodes ,''Showndown Part 1 & Part 2, ''Zed is abandoned by Khyber and later saved by Kevin. Which results with her becoming Kevin Levin's pet, and it reveals that she is a "girl", meaning Khyber doesn't care about her gender at all. *She was finally named "''Zed" ''by Kevin. *According to Matt Wayne, Zed does not like Argit. See Also *Zed in Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Multi-Beings Category:Predator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains